The Game
by Scotia
Summary: Hidden within a bill, Congress unknowingly passed the Millennium Educational Reform Act. Bella’s class was the first to be taken to a deserted island to kill each other. The Winner of "the Game" is changed. Bella won. Now her life is forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hidden within a bill, Congress unknowingly passed the ****Millennium Educational Reform Act**_**.**_** Bella's class was the first to be taken to a deserted island and forced to kill each other. To protect themselves from exposure, the Cullen family disappeared the day before a field trip that would really take Bella's class to "The Game". It's a game that only one can win, but the winner walks away changed. Bella won. **

**AN: Please review and give ****constructive**** criticism! The reason I spelled Magickal with a 'k' instead of a 'c' is because 'Magick' is the real magick, while 'magic' is the parlor tricks that Magicians do. It's very common in the Wiccan, Witch, and Druid practices to spell it this way.**

**I will post when time and creativity will allow, but I won't post a chapter even if it's typed up if people aren't review!!!! SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!**

**-Thoughts and Flashbacks are **_**italics**_

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**So here it is **_**The Game.**_** Sit back and enjoy! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft didn't tell me it was wrong and I type these things without rereading them before posting!!!!**

_**Chapter One: Angel of Death**_

**Third Person's POV**

She stood on the top of a skyscraper, surveying the busy streets bellow her. Somewhere done there was the person she was looking for. In the blink of an eye she took off, jumping from the top of the building she was on, to one that was next to it. This new building she perched on was ten stories shorter than the previous and had a dark alley right next to it. The woman spared the in the alley a quick glance to make sure it was deserted. There was no one there.

"_Thank god,"_ she thought before jumping over the edge.

Her chocolate brown hair whipped behind her as she plummeted to the street below. The sunglasses she wore slipped off her nose when she landed in a crouch on the pavement. The woman sighed and adjusted the sunglasses so they once again hide her crimson eyes.

"_Now where did that pain in the ass go?"_

She sniffed. Ah! There was the annoying newborn. By the smell he was feeding off someone. Taking off at top speed she reached her target. When she reached him, she kept to the shadows. Her steel toe boots, jeans, a trench coat, and a tank top were all black. The only color other than black was the blood red lettering on her tank top, _'I survived the __Millennium Educational Reform Act and all I got was this lousy t-shirt__'_. The stupid newborn highly impressed her with his inability to sense that she was there hiding the shadows. With a humans' poor eye sight, they wouldn't be able to see her in the shadow since she was wearing all black, but a vampire would smell and see her.

"_Stupid noobs,"_ the woman thought grimly.

She waited a few more moments until he was finished with his kill before making her move. With out a sound, the woman moved in to the light.

"Richard," she called in a sweet voice. "You have been a very naughty boy."

The newborn whirled around. "What do you want?!?" he snarled, glaring at me.

"I'm here to kill you, so I can collect the very generous sum I was offered for your head," she replied coolly, removed her sunglasses.

The man took in her crimson eyes, brown hair and finally her tank top.

"Bella?" he asked.

The woman frowned and pulled out a heavily modified .454 casull.

"Bella died during The Game. She let the monster rise."

Poor newborn was getting panicked. "Bullets won't hurt me!"

The woman smiled.

"Too bad the bullets were made by my witch sister," she stated before firing two shots into the man's skull. After cleaning up after her kill, she fished a cell phone out of her pocket and hit one of the buttons. Speed dial was nice.

"I assume that since you are calling, Richard is dead," Aro's voice came from the speaker.

"You know it, and now I have two things to say."

Aro sighed. "What do you want B – Wrena."

"I want my money and a new bigger gun."

There was a pause on the other line. Wrena drummed her nails against the wall she was leaning against trying to be patience, but that wasn't her style. At least as a vampire it wasn't.

"Are you still there Aro?" she demanded after a few minutes had passed.

"Yes Wrena, I was just thinking of a suitable gun for you and I think you will like it," Aro said after a few more seconds pause.

Wrena smirked.

"Good because this one is starting to get boring."

"I can guarantee that you will not grow tired of this gun. It will satisfy you for a while," Aro laughed.

"What about my money?" Wrena growled. She knew Aro was thinking of how fast she went through guns and it highly displeased her. Some women went through men like tissues. Wrena went through guns like she went through men, quickly. It reminded her of the last time she went through a man with her fist, because he had smacked her ass.

"Don't worry so much. I already had Marius transfer the funds in the manner you requested," Aro said soothingly.

Wrena nodded, having forgotten she wasn't speaking to Aro in person.

"Good. How soon can I get my gun?"

"If you thought about finding a mate as much as you thought about your weapons--" Aro began.

"Aro! I swear if you finish that sentence my next course of action is to come after you and nail your balls to the side of a ship!" Wrena growled. She was touchy about people putting their noses into her love life. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't make a commitment to anyone.

"I'll have your gun for you in a month," Aro said, knowing that Wrena would instantly stop growling at him.

It worked.

"Good. See you in a month," Wrena stated before hanging up the phone and stuffed it into her pocket. Before walked to her motorcycle a few blocks away, she placed her sunglasses on her face. No need to scare the humans, not matter how amusing and entertaining it be.

After walking for ten minutes Wrena felt her pocket vibrate. She fished it out of her jeans and glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"What's up Morgana?" She answered, wondering what this was about.

"How did my bullets work out?" came the reply.

Wrena rolled her eyes. Of course this is what she would call about.

"Wonderful my witch sister is that all or did you have something else to say."

There was a pause, but before Wrena could break the silence Morgana spoke again.

"Richard was the newest member of the Cullen family. I saw it in a vision. They will want revenge."

It was good that Wrena had parked the motorcycle so far away, if she hadn't she would have been riding during this joyous phone call and crashed the bike.

"When will they be there?" Wrena asked, wetting her lips.

"You have at least a month and half. They have to find out that he's dead, their course of action and then put the action into practice," Morgana replied.

Morgana had been a witch during the Elizabethan times and had been sentence to death at the stake before our 'father' changed her and saved her. She had kept all her powers when she was changed, but they became amplified making her one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Wrena always felt sorry for the idiot that had to face her witch sister in a fight to the death. They would be sent to oblivion before they could blink.

"EARTH TO WRENA! COME IN WRENA!" yelled Morgana into the mouth piece.

"I'm here I was just lost in thought," Wrena had arrived at her bike; "See you in twenty," she said before hanging up, sliding her phone into her jacket pocket and getting on the bike.

Twenty minutes later, she was getting off her bike in front of her house.

**AN: Hope you all like it! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about ****Bringer of Death****. I just haven't been able to think of a fight scene yet. A lot has happened since I last updated. The pet store I work at was permanently closed during February and I still haven't been able to find a new one. Around September I broke up with the guy I was dating because he accused me of cheating on him. I was highly offended, because I'm loyal to whom I date and cheating on a person isn't who I am. I've been cheated on and I know how much it hurts. On April 8****th****, I will be dating my new boyfriend (Matt) for 6 months! I got inspiration of this story a few days ago and decided to go with it. **

**Don't forget to review and let me know if you want me to continue with this story. **


	2. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

So I don't have to keep doing this over and over again and wasting valuable writing space —I'm making a chapter for this so I wouldn't have to do it again!!!!!!

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's work…. If I did, then Bella wouldn't be such a klutz and she wouldn't be with an asshole like Edward. ((Yes he's an asshole….I don't care if you people like him or think he's hot…I know an asshole when I see one… I've dated a lot of them in my lifetime)) She would be sassier and spunkier! And she would say things like "pwnage" and she would call Victoria, James, Rosalie, and anyone else who would kill or be hostile told towards her, "noob" **

**((I'm a gamer Pwnage and noob are a major part of my vocabulary)) **

**PLEASE NOTE:**** I am a busy person. I'm trying to find a new job and with college. I will TRY to post whenever my schedule permits me. **

**I need to know if I should continue with my Character Chats or not. So Review and tell me! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS OR NO CHAPTERS FOR YOU! **


	3. Chapter Two: The Family

**Summary: Hidden within a bill, Congress unknowingly passed the ****Millennium Educational Reform Act**_**.**_** Bella's class was the first to be taken to a deserted island and forced to kill each other. To protect themselves from exposure, the Cullen family disappeared the day before a field trip that would really take Bella's class to "The Game". It's a game that only one can win, but the winner walks away changed. Bella won. **

**AN: Please review and give ****constructive**** criticism! The reason I spelled Magickal with a 'k' instead of a 'c' is because 'Magick' is the real magick, while 'magic' is the parlor tricks that Magicians do. It's very common in the Wiccan, Witch, and Druid practices to spell it this way.**

**I will post when time and creativity will allow, but I won't post a chapter even if it's typed up if people aren't review!!!! SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!**

**-Thoughts and Flashbacks are **_**italics**_

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**So here it is **_**The Game.**_** Sit back and enjoy! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft didn't tell me it was wrong and I type these things without rereading them before posting!!!!**

**Last time on ****The Game:**

"_I'm here I was just lost in thought," Wrena had arrived at her bike; "See you in twenty," she said before hanging up, sliding her phone into her jacket pocket and getting on the bike. _

_Twenty minutes later, she was one the steps of her home. _

_**Chapter Two: The Family**_

**Wrena's POV**

My family was waiting for me in the large family room when I got into the house. Ben was the first to greet me. He was nearly killed in the Celtic rebellion in 60 A.D with Boudicca, but our 'father' saved him before he died from his wounds. Like every human drinking vampire and everyone in my family, he had crimson eyes that clashed horribly with his fiery red hair. Ben had be the only half Celt, half Roman fighting for Boudicca when she fought the Romans and because of the Berserk rage that the Celtic warriors possessed, one of his powers was to control people's emotions, rage especially, and way better than Jasper ever could. His second power was to be able to see a person's past. That power came in handy when I was getting to know the Boleyn and Siabelis family. Ben just used his powers, with my permission, to see my past and then Morgana projected the images he was seeing into the rest of our families' minds.

"How was the job?" Ben asked as I approached him.

"It was good. Until I found out I had to see the Cullens in a month, but one the upside Aro is getting me a new gun," I replied giving him a hug.

Ben was my sometimes lover and sometimes therapist. We had a strictly physical relationship and nothing else. He was there when I needed him and gone when I didn't. It was a splendid relationship. Next in line for a hug was Anne. She had been changed at the age of 15 when her uncle had her buried alive for disobeying him by trying to give her brother a proper burial. Back then she had been called Antigone. She had faked her death after our father changed her into a vampire. Even though she was only 15, her solemn facial expression made her look 17. She was the serious one in the family and could think of a plan when no one else could. Her long golden hair sometimes reminded me of Rosalie, but her blood red eyes always reminded me who I was looking at. You didn't want to piss of this sister seeing as her power was absolute control. With just a thought she could make you kill your whole family and there was nothing you could do to stop it. It made everyone in the Volturi very nervous.

"Another new gun? Didn't you get a new one not to long ago?"

I glared at her.

"I need a bigger gun since Aro keeps sending me after vampires. This one doesn't pack enough of a punch to do the job quickly. The humans will notice and I don't feel like slaying a whole downtown area."

Anne lifted her hands in exasperation. Ben ruffled her golden hair with his hand.

"There is nothing wrong with a better gun. It will help our sister do her job better."

Anne glared at him and used her power to make him start doing Irish step dancing.

"Hey look! It's the Lord of the Dance!" Adam laughed.

Ben growled.

"As soon as Anne lets me stop, I will kick your ass," he paused; "And I'm making 'Lord of the Dance' as my title."

That broke Anne's concentration as the whole family busted up laughing. Anne might be solemn, but she had a twisted sense of humor. Adam was Morgana's mate and had been changed by her after he was hit by a drunken driver in 1980. He could have passed as my twin because his shade of brown hair was the same as mine. When he was human, he had spent a lot of time in the woods and in his vampire life he could communicate with nature.

"Anne you better not be tormenting my husband," Morgana threatened as she threw her waist long black hair into a bun.

Anne's crimson eyes turned into slits are she took rolled her waist long hair into a bun.

"And if I am?"

"Then you and I are going into the yard and fight to the third blood," Morgana stated as she removed two blessed blade from her belt and tossed one to Anne.

"You're on!" Anne said as she caught the blade by the handle and ran out into the woods with Morgana right behind her.

Anne's mate shook his head. Dante had been dying from the Black Death when father changed him, because of that when Dante touched someone's skin he could make it decay. Dante had black hair and had been born in Italy. He was turned at the age of 18 and had be friends of Nostradamus.

Our mother, Mary Boleyn, patted Dante on the shoulder lovingly.

"Any damage they cause to each other, Morgana is more than capable of healing. Just relax my son," she said as she forced Dante to see on the sofa. Yes Mary Boleyn. I got to call the sister of Queen Anne Boleyn my mother. It was kick ass. Our father saved her when she fell of her horse while she was riding. Her head struck a rock and the pressure that built in her brain caused her to sink into a coma. Father bit her just in time. When she woke to her new life three days later, she feel in love with father and became his mate. It pained her sometimes that she never got to see her children or the man she had married ever again. Mary kept portraits of the Boleyn clan throughout the house and even had one of Henry the 8 from when she had been his mistress. She came over hand embraced me and I patted her back reassuringly as she hugged me avoiding the golden braid down her back. I didn't wait to ruin her braid. Mary always worried about me when I went on my jobs and whenever I came home. It was in her nature to worry about the safety of her children.

"We will all be there when the Cullens turn up," she whispered in my ear; "It's time to show them that you have moved on."

I nodded and my embrace with her ended.

My father, Cal, wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and nodded to me. Cal had been changed four days before the sinking of Atlantis, which had been his home. While on that island he had gone by the name Kalhan. He never knew the identity of the vampire that changed him, but as the earth crumbled into the sea and the fire consumed the land beneath him as he changed, gave him the power to control earth and fire.

There was a clash of thunder. Cal shook his head and ran his finger through is amber hair. It was a habit of his for when he stressed. Having a house full of vampires who had a violent streak cause large amounts of stress for the leaders of the clan and every vampire in this clan was violent save for Mary.

"I'm going to stop those two girls before the neighbors starts being suspicious about having thunder without a storm anywhere close to the area," Cal said with a sigh and headed for the backyard.

Mary looked at tank top and sadness filled her face.

"Wrena, do you have to wear that tank top?"

I stared blankly at her.

"It must bring back horrible memories for you."

"I'm fine Mary," I said with a frown and pushed past her and ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

I slowed down when I reached the landing and glided silently to my room. Once I was safe in my room, I turned on the light and locked the door behind me. My room was in my two favorite colors; Black and red. The furniture was well as the floor was all in dark cherry wood. Anything that was fabric was a blood red. My light was a red lava lamp. I changed out of my outfit into a silk black night shirt and pants before getting a book of the shelf and flopping on my bed. Turned out to be The Zombie Survival Guide, by Max Brooks and it was always worth the read. Every now and again I would look up and stare out of my window. When I first looked up Cal had dragged Morgana and Anne inside, both girls had more than three gashes on them from the fight. As much as I hated to admit it, my tank top did bring back memories. Memories not of the killing I was forced to do while on the island, but of the family who could have taken me with them and saved me from losing my humanity but didn't. The Cullens left the day before that fatal field trip, leaving me to my fate. The government made my class the first to participate then The Game. They decided to kidnap us while we were being taken to a four day field trip to study Mt. Saint Helen's. Everyone woke up on the floor of an abandoned school with collars on. I wish I never woke up, because when I did my class learned that they had to kill each other until only one remained or we all died. With every kill I made, my humanity bleed and died. After each kill, I stopped being bothered by it until killing didn't bother me. To win that sick game gave me a one way ticket to being an assassin. After two years of being a paid killer of the government, Charlie, Renee, Phil, my daughter and I fled to England. I continued to be an assassin, but I was only in England for a year before I left my daughter with Charlie and when to Aro and demanded he change me into a vampire. If I was damned to be a killer then I would be the perfect killer. Once I went through the transformation, Aro placed me the Siabelis coven which I later found out was the most powerful clan in the whole vampiric community. The Siabelis clan was all loyal to the Volturi. We are the Volturi's killing squad, but we insisted on being paid for our services and our loyalty. They were only too happy to comply with our demands. I never know why Aro placed me with this family. Maybe because they are like me in which they feed off humans and have no remorse what so ever about it or maybe because Aro thought I would have fun being part of this coven of trained killers. Whatever the reason, I was grateful.

I looked up to see the sky cloudy and beginning to get lighter. It was time to go hunting with the family.

"_Oh Edward,"_ I thought as I replaced the book on the shelf; _"I am the monster you believed you were and fail to protect me from becoming."_

**AN: Ok! Now we have met Bella's family! Keep reading folks! As pleased as I am that people are adding this story to their favorites and on alert, I do want reviews to know everyone's opinion of it. I don't care if it is a message that says: **

"**Awesome sause!" **

**Or **

"**It's too soon to tell, but so far so good."**

**Those are two good reviews! SO REVIEW!!!! I will get chapter three up as soon as it's typed. We will see in depth Bella's time on the island and who she killed and who died causing her to become a killer. I also need to know if people want my charater chats at the end of each chapter like I have in ****Flower of Carnage****. That reminds me! GO READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW THEM TOO!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter Three: Wrena's New Little Friend

**AN: Please review and give ****constructive**** criticism! The reason I spelled Magickal with a 'k' instead of a 'c' is because 'Magick' is the real magick, while 'magic' is the parlor tricks that Magicians do. It's very common in the Wiccan, Witch, and Druid practices to spell it this way.**

**I will post when time and creativity will allow, but I won't post a chapter even if it's typed up if people aren't review!!!! SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!**

**-Thoughts and Flashbacks are **_**italics**_

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**So here it is **_**The Game.**_** Sit back and enjoy! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft didn't tell me it was wrong and I type these things without rereading them before posting!!!!**

**Last time on ****The Game:**

_I looked up to see the sky cloudy and beginning to get lighter. It was time to go hunting with the family. _

"_Oh Edward," I thought as I replaced the book on the shelf; "I am the monster you believed you were and fail to protect me from becoming." _

_**Chapter Three: Wrena's New Little Friend**_

**Wrena's POV**

"Wrena, pick up the phone!" yelled Morgana up the stairs.

I sighed, ran into my study and picked up the phone.

"Hello, you have reached the Executioner. Who do you need dead?"

"I need a human dead," said the voice on the other line.

I frowned. I knew that voice.

"Victoria?"

"Hey Wrena. You are going to hate me, but the human is dating Edward Cullen."

My eyes turned to slits as I sat down in my chair.

"And since you can't kill me because I'd kick your ass, you are going after Edward's new human pet," I guessed.

Victoria laughed. "You caught me. Morgana told me how you killed their newest family member. You can kill two birds with one stone."

"What's the human's name?"

"Brenna."

"Another 'B' name?"

"I guess he is trying to fill a void," Victoria laughed.

While listening to Victoria giving me the details about the human, I leaned back in my chair, propped my feet up on my desk and moved a price book from the top of the desk to my lap. Half of my attention was on Victoria and the other half was calculating how much my fee was going to be.

"_$1,500 for the target and $600 for each bodyguard,"_ Wrena thought.

"I know you're calculating what you're fee is going to be, so how about you tell me the cost of this."

"Well, for the target alone it's 15 grand, but if I have to fight off any bodyguards it will be $600 for each bodyguard."

Victoria hissed in annoyance, "you're charging me $5,700 to kill a human?!?"

"If I get her alone a human costs $1,500, but her having vampire guards that adds more danger to my safety. Therefore that's going to drive the price up," I explained soothingly.

"I assume you are trustworthy when it comes to telling me if you kill her when she is alone or not."

"Of course. It there a particular time you what her dead by or can I do it at my leisure?"

"Whenever you get around to it," Victoria replied.

"Good. I'll see you at the Year Ball," I said before hanging up. No goodbyes at the end of a phone call from me unless you're part of my coven. It was a rule of mine.

The Year Ball was held at the Volturi's Castle once a year and it was required of all vampires along with anyone they counted as coven/family/clan. For the past 15 years of me being a vampire, the Cullens refused to go. For all they knew, I could have died during the Game. No one had bothered to come look for or contact me. Aro had told me last week that he let the Cullens know that if they didn't show themselves this year, then they would be marked for death. After all these years, I would finally come face to face with the Cullen Coven.

For the next few weeks I planned my attack, while everyone else planned the trip to the Year Ball. Before we knew it, a month had passed.

Aro, Marius and Caius greeted myself and my family inside the huge throne room. After the greeting, Aro told me he would give my new gun to me once I was settled in. We were only staying for three days, but the amount of lugguage my sisters brought was enough for a week's stay. Sometimes they were worse than four Alice's put together.

"Anne, why did you need to bring a trunk? Isn't a suitcase enough?" Dante complained as he and I carried it down the hallway.

Marius glanced behind him as Anne growled in annoyance at her mate. I caught a glimpse of the twinkle of laughter in his eyes before he turned his head. Morgana, who was carrying her suitcases plus my weapons bag, shook her head. She had packed things in Anne's trunk as well. Somehow Morgana had twisted her husband, Adam, into carrying my suitcase as well as his. His philosophy was, "if you packed the bag, you carry it."

"The amount of clothes in that trunk would have taken three suitcases. This way you only have to carry one," she replied.

"Are you going to change six times a day? I know Morgana packed our dress clothes in there, but come on! We're only here for three days," Dante said in exasperation.

With a glare from his mate, Dante shut up and mutely went back to carrying his half of the trunk. After nearly four decades living with Adam and centuries of practice, the older Siabelis' had dropped the mannerism of the time period they had lived in pre-vampire and adopted modern slangs. The longer Dante remained silent the more I wondered if Anne had used her power to force Dante into silence, but his lips didn't look strained. When we arrived at his and Anne's room he thanked Marius as me and him set his wife's trunk on the floor in the room.

The room was spacious in a emerald green, silver and white theme. I could tell by the smirk on Anne's face as I left the room that the bathroom was large with plenty of counter space. Morgana and Adam handed me my bags and the rest of the family went down to the next door.

Cal and Mary were next in the family to be shown their room. When I stepped inside, I recognized the style of the room was done as it would have looked like during the Tudors. **((As in Henry the 18****th**** and Elizabeth the 1****st****! Those Tudors.)) ** Mary looked like she would be weeping in happiness if she were able.

"Aro had this room designed exclusively for you and your mate Lady Mary," Marius explained as Cal rubbed his wife's back.

"_It looks exactly like her bedroom in her parent's house,"_ Morgana said in my mind as we followed Marius to the next door down the hall.

It turned out to be Morgana's and Adam's room. The room was just a spacious as Anne's and Dante's, but it was down in cream, copper and sky blue.

"Truth be told," Marius said as he stopped in front of my door; "Each room was designed exclusively for your families uses and they are adjoining."

"So that's why each room is decorated in the person's favorite colors and style?" Ben asked.

"And that's why Aro has strategically placed my room between your room and Morgana's," I stated to Ben.

I turned my attention to Marius. "Let me guess, my room is done in black, blood red and gold."

He nodded. "Jane will be here in fifteen minutes to take you to Aro for your new guns," he informed me as I opened my door.

"_Guns? As in two?"_ I thought excitedly. It felt like Christmas.

I had been right. The room was in black, blood red and gold.

"Did Aro change his mind about my request?" I asked Marius, after he showed Ben his room.

He shook his head 'no'.

"He said as long as Edward's human is within the palace walls for the ball, she cannot be harmed in anyway."

I caught the loop hole Aro had left for me.

"So if she were to leave the palace even during the time of the ball," I began.

"She's free game."

I smiled. Perfect.

"Aro also wanted me to tell you that you are excused from the no weapons policy. You have a great many enemies without added the ones you have gained in the vampiric world."

I nodded. "Tell him I said 'thanks'," I said before retreating back into my room and shutting the door behind me.

The room wasn't as big as Anne's or Morgana's, but it was just the right size for me. The floor was made from cherry wood and the walls were painted black with cherry wood panels on the bottom half of the walls. There was a canopy bed, carved from cherry wood with gold decorations on it. The canopy was made of black transparent materiel and the bedding was black with blood red roses as the pattern. The armoire was done like the frame of my bed. On the walls, weapons were mounted up as decorations. In the corner I saw an empty sword holder next to a weapons cabinet. Tucked into another corner was a desk the same cherry wood with gold patterns as my bed and armoire. On top of the desk was a letter in Aro's handwriting.

Wrena,

I hope you enjoy the décor of your room. The weapons are all functional and were blessed and warded by Morgana. I'm sure a warrior like you would appreciate adding these weapons to your collection. These rooms were decorated in the hope that you and your coven would visit me more often for longer periods of time.

Aro

PS. We need to find you a mate.

I frowned. The bastard was trying to bribe me! Too bad for him it wasn't working. It was close, but not good enough to persuade me to join the Volturi. His comment about me needed a mate pushed him over the line, making his attempt futile. There was a sharp knock at one of the three doors, but not the one that went to the hallway. The door burst open and Morgana walked in carrying the black dress I was wearing to the ball that night.

"Hang this up so it doesn't wrinkle," she ordered and I obeyed. She was ticked about something and I didn't want to push her to the killing rage.

"Where are my other two?"

For each of the three days there was a ball, so a different dress was needed for each one.

"I sent them down to the laundry room. The idiot who went through the trunk at the airport wasn't careful and didn't pack them the way I had them, so they wrinkled," Morgana huffed.

I decided she was calm enough to push her just a tad. "I'll ask Aro to drain the bastard for your dinner to make up for this terrible crime! Wrinkles! It's the end of the world!" I said my voice digging with sarcasm.

Morgana glared at me. "If you weren't my sister. I would kill you, but if you can get the person who did this for my dinner it will make up for your sarcasm."

"Well do!"

There was another knock, this time at the door that led to the hallway.

"I'll unpack your things. I know you want to get your new toy," Morgana said as she pushed me towards the door.

Jane smiled at me when I opened my door and hugged me. Yes we got close over the decade and a half.

"I can't wait to see your face when you see your new guns," she told me grinning madly as she led me to Aro's study.

It wasn't long before I was sitting in a chair across from Aro, who was sitting at a desk. I just got done telling him about the complaint of Morgana.

"I will see what I can do," was all he said about that matter. Which translated to, "The person's head will be on a platter."

"Where's my new gun?" I asked impatiently.

A decade and half did nothing to improve my patients. It only wore it down. Aro smiled at me and singled to Jane who disappeared then reappeared holding a big wooden box. Caius was behind her holding an identical box. They set the boxes on the desk and stood again the wall behind Aro. I stood up and opened the lid of the box closest to me, looked inside and grinned.

"The 13 millimeter Jackal. Its semi-automatic, nearly 12 inches longs and weighs 35 pounds. No human would wield this one handed. We got you two so you had the added joy of duel wielding," Aro said with a smile of his face. He was enjoying my reaction, so was Jane and everyone else in the room. **((The gun is Alucard's from the anime Hellsing)) **I picked up the first gun, caressed it lovingly and placed it in the empty gun holster at my thigh. Aro opened the last box and handed it to me. After the second gun was placed in the second empty gun holster at my thigh, I looked up at them and smiled. They all looked highly pleased with themselves.

"I think these will do just fine," I said, looking lovingly at my new babies.

"Good!" Aro exclaimed, still looking pleased with himself.

"But you're bribes, though good, are not enough to get me to join you."

Aro's face fell, but brightened again. "Very well. The rest of our guest will be arriving soon and I must greet them. I assume you don't wish to see the Cullen family until the ball," he said getting to his feet.

I nodded. "See you in a few hours," I replied, before leaving the study with Jane.

"I hope you like your new guns," Jane said as we walked down the corridor together.

"Very much so," I replied smiling down at her; "If I had the contacts Aro has I would have gotten these sooner!"

Jane grinned. "Are you going to belly dance again this year? You are wonderful at it and I know the rest of the Volturi would enjoy seeing you perform again."

I sighed. Three years after being forced into playing the Game, I took up belly dancing to not only help gain better balance, but to gain muscle and a seductive air around me. The seductive air helped to get men alone when I was human in order to kill them. Now a days, belly dancing helped me relax, take my mind off my stress and to honor my femininity.

"If Morgana pack my costume I will," I promised as we reached my door.

It was flung open to reveal Morgana, who was grinning broadly. "Glad to hear that Wrena! I packed your red and gold one just in case you wanted to!"

I turned and looked at Jane. "Looks like I will be entertaining during the next three days," I stated.

"Be ready tomorrow. Aro has business tonight and there will not be any time," Jane stated before gliding away.

I glared at my sister as I walked into my room. "What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked.

Morgana just gave me an innocent look. "SURPRISE!" she yelled, but at my continue glare she added; "Don't worry I brought mine too. We can do a set together and then each of us can do a solo."

"Sounds good," was all I managed to say before she grabbed my hand and pulling me through to door that connected our bedrooms and into her bathroom. There I spent the next few hours getting ready for the ball with the help of Morgana and Anne and then helping them get ready in turn. 

After about four hours of getting ready there was a knock at the door. It was show time.

**AN: **

**Wow that was freaking long! That is why I'm stopping for now. I don't feel like describing what the females are wearing, so I will make Gaia avatars of them on . I will get them posted onto my profile ASAP! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! **

**This is want the note read if you had trouble reading it: **

_**Wrena,**_

_**I hope you enjoy the décor of your room. The weapons are all functional and were blessed and warded by Morgana. I'm sure a warrior like you would appreciate adding these weapons to your collection. These rooms were decorated in the hope that you and your coven would visit me more often for longer periods of time.**_

_**Aro**_

_**PS. We need to find you a mate.**_

**REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER! The next chapter will have the events of the first day of the ball and maybe some of the second. The Cullens will definitely be in the next chapter! I promise! **


	5. AN

**AN: **

**I'm sooo sorry, but I will not be able to post the next chapter of ****The Game**** this weekend. I've been sick for over 3 weeks now and I finally went to the doctor. My mom has been worried that my cold developed into pneumonia, because it felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest and it hurt to breathe. Thankfully it's only acute bronchitis, acute sinus infection and allergies. So my doctor gave me lovely drugs--An inhaler, antibiotics, Nasal spray, and cough syrup with Codin in it. If I'm not doing any better by Monday, I have to go back to make sure my bronchitis hasn't developed into pneumonia. My sister has been sick with the flu and since I go to classes near where she lives, I picked her up to drive her to her doctor's appointment. She didn't feel well enough to drive and so while I was driving to the doctor's, I called them to make an appointment for myself. When I told the nurse on the phone that I had a cough with chest pain and pressure and had been sick for over 3 weeks, she asked me where I was. So I told her that I was heading to the office for my sister. The nurse asked me my sister's name and I told her when my sister's appointment was. The nurse managed to get an appointment for me not to long after my sister's. When I was being led out of the waiting room, I saw my sister, she told me her diagnosis and I gave her my car keys so she could rest until I was done. After my appointment I called my Dad to ask for his credit card so I could get my medication. We drove to PCN, my dad's work, and then went to Wegmans for my sister's medication and mine. Then I dropped her off at her apartment and went home.**

The inhaler makes me shaky and all the medications have a side effect of nausea, which is what I have. A funny thing is, my doctor knew I wasn't eatting much because of my infection. I didn't even mention that my appetite was decreased!

**Ok that all. I must go rest up now so I can get better. I will write the chapter by hand while sitting in bed, so it should be up sometime next week. **

**Sorry again and keep reading! While waiting for the next chapter, go read my other fanfictions and leave reviews for them too! Keep spreading the word to your friend to read my fanfics! I love the reviews I'm getting and I am thrilled to pieces that everyone loves the story so far. **


	6. Chapter Four: Year Ball Part 1

**AN: Please review and give ****constructive**** criticism! The reason I spelled Magickal with a 'k' instead of a 'c' is because 'Magick' is the real magick, while 'magic' is the parlor tricks that Magicians do. It's very common in the Wiccan, Witch, and Druid practices to spell it this way.**

**I will post when time and creativity will allow, but I won't post a chapter even if it's typed up if people aren't review!!!! SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!**

**-Thoughts and Flashbacks are **_**italics**_

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**So here it is **_**The Game.**_** Sit back and enjoy! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft didn't tell me it was wrong and I type these things without rereading them before posting!!!!**

**Last time on ****The Game:**

"_Sounds good," was all I managed to say before she grabbed my hand and pulling me through to door that connected our bedrooms and into her bathroom. There I spent the next few hours getting ready for the ball with the help of Morgana and Anne and then helping them get ready in turn. _

_After about four hours of getting ready there was a knock at the door. It was show time. _

_**Chapter Four: Year Ball Part 1**_

**Wrena's POV**

Morgana answered the door to let the men and Mary inside. She gave each man a once over and nodded her approval at each one. They all wore a black tux with an emerald green vest. At last year's ball, they had worn different color vests and Morgana threw a fit over them not matching. I smirked at the memory. Apparently, the men remember it too.

"Shall we go down?" Ben asked, offering his arm to me.

I glared at it, wanting to snap it off.

"Yes. The other guests should be entering the ballroom now," Mary replied shooting me a dark glare.

With a sigh, I reluctantly took Ben's arm. Cal and Mary led our Coven down to the massive ballroom. Behind them walked Anne and Dante, followed by Morgana and Adam, then finally me and Ben. The ballroom wasn't very full when my coven entered and we took our place near the back with other covens with "S" last names. Soon everyone arrived and the Announcer began yelling out the names of each coven. One by one each coven stepped in front of the dais at the north wall of the room where Aro, Marius, Caius, the wives and six bodyguards stood. Aro greeted each of the coven members by name. Morgana, Ben, Adam and me played our favorite game to play while we wait, Where's Waldo, on brain chatroom. It took two seconds to decide an animal drinker would be harder to find than anything else. We began our searching game and kept playing until we heard the announcer.

"CULLEN AND HALE COVEN!"

Our heads snapped to the direction of the dais. Eight figures at human pace forward. My siblings and I snuck forward a little for a better look. The Cullens looked the same as always; obviously. They only change was the human with them. My target.

"_Does this mean we all win?"_ Adam said in our minds.

Anne, who had heard us on brain chatroom but hadn't played, shot him a glare before turning her attention to the Cullens. Aro was embracing Carlisle in a brotherly hug.

"Hello Carlisle, my old friend!"

"Hello Aro," Carlisle said in a cold stiff manner in my family's opinion.

"_You could make ice cream with that chill,"_ Adam thought on our telepathic chatroom. Morgana elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"I hear you have an addition to your family," Aro said, turning his head to one of the only humans in the room.

"Yes, my son's finance," Carlisle replied gesturing Edward and a young woman forward.

She looked remarkably like I did when I was human. It was annoying as hell. Aro smiled warmly at the girl.

"What's your name child?" he asked.

"Brenna," replied the girl nervously.

"Ah! Another 'B' name for you, young Edward."

Brenna looked confused at Edward, who shook his head slightly.

"You do know by our laws, you must be killed or turned," Aro stated, his eyes flicking to Victoria when he said killed and then back to her again.

Carlisle spoke up then. "She's being turned after the wedding in three months."

My eyes darted to Victoria. She flashed me a knowing smile. The Cullens moved back into the crowd and another coven walked before Aro. My siblings and I spent the time waiting for our coven's turn plotting on ways to torment the Cullen clan. They knew what the Cullens did to me and they were very ticked off at the Cullens' actions.

Finally the announcer said, "SIABELIS AND BOLEYN CLAN!"

My family moved towards the dais. Aro, Marius, Caius and the wives each took their turn embracing each member of my coven. It was my turn to stand in front of Aro. He took in the sight of my guns handing at my sides and smiled.

"Wrena Amelia, I'm glad to see you are enjoying your new toys."

I smiled at Aro.

"I can't wait until I use them," I replied giving a sly smile and looking over to were Brenna and the rest of the Cullens stood.

"How is it that the Executioner can carry weapons?!? Aren't _we _allowed to protect ourselves as well?" yelled a woman from the Denali Clan.

I recognized Tanya from her strawberry blonde hair. I growled. Aro motioned me to go greet Caius, Marius and the wives.

Aro spoke to the room at large as well as to Tanya.

"Wrena has many enemies outside this room and inside. She knows the rules and I know she will follow them. I warn you all! Once you are outside these walls, the rules she is bound by are nulled and voided. So give her no reason to harm you or your clan members."

After Aro's speech, Tanya stepped back into the crowed, but her golden eyes held murder in them. I guess she was still pissed about me killing the human male she was in love with. Finally the Greeting Ceremony was finished and we moved into the Great Hall. Aro, Marius, Caius and the wives sat at the main table with my family, Victoria and the Cullen clan. This would prove to be an interesting meal. Thankfully Jane was standing right behind me. Waiters came threw to take survey of those who wanted human blood or animal blood. After the waiters brought our choice of blood, Aro gave me a huge grin.

"Wrena was the first winner of the Game in the States," he said taking a sip from his goblet.

"Oh no," I thought.

On brain chatroom, the rest of my family had similar thoughts. Jane moved silently next to my chair, either to keep me from killing Aro and the Cullens, or to scare the Cullens into keeping in their seats. Caius had hinted to me over the phone that Aro would be revealing my identity to the Cullens during the Year Ball, but I didn't think it would be during dinner. When they were right across the table from me. Thankfully a man sitting two chairs away from me spoke up then.

"You were a survivor of the Game as well?" he asked. The man had raven black hair and crimson eyes. Morgana told me in brain chatroom that his name was Rowan. **((Those of you who read my other fanfic…I think the name Rowan)) **

I nodded.

"So you are Isabella Swan."

"I was Bella Swan. I'm Wrena Amelia Siabelis now and will remain so."

He grinned at me. "I was the winner the year after you."

"Then I have an awesome t-shirt for you."

"Wrena! Will you please stop giving the survivors of that horrible game those t-shirts?" Mary scolded me.

"What do the t-shirts say?" Rowan asked. He sounded genuinely interested.

"They say, _I survived the __Millennium Educational Reform Act and all I got was this lousy t-shirt__."_

Rowan laughed. "I'll take one. There are three other people I know who would love to have one as well."

"I'll make sure you get a few than."

The mood turned serious as the Cullens stared at me.

"Bella?" Alice asked staring at me like I just pulled an elephant out of my ass.

"Her name is Wrena now," Jane hissed from her place.

"You're a human drinker? How can you stand to do that?"

I glared at the speaker. It had been Jasper. "No. I merely like the blood red eyes so I wear those oh so comfortable contacts to make my eyes look this way." My voice dripped with my sarcasm.

"Killing comes very easily after the Game. Almost like breathing is to a human," Rowan put in.

Thank whatever God was out there for having Rowan sitting near me and a fellow winner. I went to take a sip from my goblet. Dealing with the goody-goody Cullens was starting to annoy me.

"Do you know what they do to those humans to bleed them?" yelled Carlisle at me.

Now I was highly pissed, but I decided on trying a new level of bitch instead of ripping his head off and shoving it up his self-righteous ass. I smiled wickedly at him.

"No, but it's delicious."

The good doctor looked horrified at me as I took a loud slurp from my goblet, while staring at Brenna. It was amazing how much she smelled like I did when I was human. Well from what I gathered from the Cullens about my scent. The Cullens didn't say anything after that little act of uber-bitch, which I didn't have a problem with. Once everyone finished their liquid meal, we moved back into the ballroom. Rowan stuck with me and rarely left my side for the rest of the night. I was just fine with dancing with him and every now and then Ben. They seem to have formed a jointed effort to keep the Cullens from getting anywhere near me.

After a few hours, the orchestra stopped playing and all eyes turned to Aro.

"The Ball for tonight is now at an end and will continue tomorrow evening. Please enjoy yourselves until then. During tomorrow night's ball, Wrena and Morgana Siabelis will be performing three belly dancing routines as entertainment. Good night." Aro and the rest of the Volturi left the ball room. Not long afterwards the ball room empted out.

**AN: **

**YAY! End of Chapter four! I will get the next chapter posted as soon as I'm done with it. Most likely it will be after my finals in two weeks, since I need to focus on them. I am failing two of my classes (sshh. I know I'm bad). I've been depressed and not very motivated since I lost my job in February. Thankfully your reviews are helping me to get outta my funk! **

**Having the Ball into Parts makes it easier for me to go beyond putting the events of a single day into one chapter. I think it will end up being three parts in total. **

**I got an interesting question after I posted Chapter Three, and I thought I would put the answer to the question in chapter four so everyone knows what's going on. The question is:**

"_**Where did I get the idea for 'the Games' **_**the Millennium Educational Reform Act?"**

**My Answer:**

**The Millennium Educational Reform Act**** is from a novel made movie called ****Battle Royale****. It's a Japanese film and if you can find a copy (Netflix, similar, or on Youtube) it's worth the watch. I warn you though; it's a very violent movie with lots of blood and explosions. If you think I am sick and twisted, then you'll think I am sane compared to this movie. Being a Japanese film you will need subtitles. **

**Now before I start getting reviews asking me why Bella/Wrena is evil, I will answer this unspoken question:**

**Bella aka Wrena is not evil. She is fueled by vengeance towards those who betrayed her and towards though who created the ****Millennium Educational Reform Act****. I have not mentioned this is my story, but I will in the near future, the USA Senator who snuck this bill into another bill is trying to get other countries to start the program. This would put Bella's daughter in jeopardy. Once Bella gets her revenge, then she will retire her job as an assassin. **

**Hope this clears things up for everyone. If anyone has a question, don't sit there wondering. Poop me a PM or add it to a review and I will be happy to answer it. I promise you that I am not as sick and twisted as my story makes me seem. I just don't see things as clear good and evil or clear black and white. I see many shades of gray in-between. **

**REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER! The next chapter will have the events of the second day of the Year Ball. This will include Morgana's and Wrena's dance. They are already in my profile for those who wanna watch the clips from youtube. Also on my profile are pictures of what each of the women in the Siabelis clan are wearing during the three days of the Year Ball. Lemme know if any of the links are working. **

**REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Then go read my other fanfictions and review those as well! **

**Cya in space!**


	7. Chapter Five: Year Ball Part 2

**AN: Please review and give ****constructive**** criticism! The reason I spelled Magickal with a 'k' instead of a 'c' is because 'Magick' is the real magick, while 'magic' is the parlor tricks that Magicians do. It's very common in the Wiccan, Witch, and Druid practices to spell it this way.**

**I will post when time and creativity will allow, but I won't post a chapter even if it's typed up if people aren't review!!!! SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!**

**-Thoughts and Flashbacks are **_**italics**_

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**So here it is **_**The Game.**_** Sit back and enjoy! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft didn't tell me it was wrong and I type these things without rereading them before posting!!!!**

**Last time on ****The Game:**

_After a few hours, the orchestra stopped playing and all eyes turned to Aro. _

"_The Ball for tonight is now at an end and will continue tomorrow evening. Please enjoy yourselves until then. During tomorrow night's ball, Wrena and Morgana Siabelis will be performing three belly dancing routines as entertainment. Good night." Aro and the rest of the Volturi left the ball room. Not long afterwards the ball room empted out. _

_**Chapter Five: Year Ball Part 2**_

**Wrena's POV**

After bidding my family goodnight and locking my bedroom door behind me, I let out the anger that had woken when Aro revealed who I really was. Too the Cullens of all people! With a growl, I yanked my dress off and my accessories (her new babies..aka guns) before storming into the bathroom. I made sure I had at least one of my new babies with me just in case. What can I say? The Game made me highly cautious and more than a little paranoid. My mind wandered as I filled the large bathtub, got in a scrubbed my face clean of the make up.

**FLASHBACK *(WARNING! This part contains a rape! Sensitive readers skip ahead!!!)***

_It was the second day of playing __The Game__. Just a few hours ago, Angela died in my arms. I needed to get clean. The blood of Angela and her murderer covered the front of my body. I stripped my bloody clothing and slipped into the hot spring I had found. My bag with my spare clothing, the stuff the organizers of __the Game__ had provided and my weapon was just a few feet away. If someone came, I could run to it before I could be attacked. Even with the hot water, I couldn't melt the growing cold within me. A shudder over took me as I remember Angela's expression as Jessica stabbed her six times in the torso. I didn't know how I managed to take Jessica's weapon from her without hurting myself. What I did remember the rage that possessed me and the grim feeling of satisfaction after I dragged the blade of Jessica's dagger across her throat. As I scrubbed the blood off my body, I felt like Lady Macbeth in Shakespeare's play._

"_Out damn spot!" I growled while scrubbing._

_Surprisingly the smell of the blood wasn't bothering me. _

"_Bella?"_

_I whirled around and saw Mike standing on the bank. _

"_Mike what are you doing here?" I asked, sliding from the center of the hot spring to the shore closest to my stuff._

_Mike wasn't paying attention to me. He was looking around the area. _

"_You're alone," he commented._

_Something in his eyes reminded me of those thugs in Port Angelus __**(sp?)**__ that Edward saved me from. My body jerked into motion and I ran towards my bag and weapon. It was a gun. Charlie had taught me how to shoot, but I had only hit on still targets. Never an animal let alone a human. Mike ran after me. I was very close to my gun and then…I tripped. Gravity hated me. Mike was on me in a flash, pinning me down. My gun was close enough that I could reach out and grab it. While Mike was stripping off his clothes, I made my move. Unfortunately, Mike saw what I was trying to do and punched me across the jaw. Hard. The blow dazed me. Each time I fought, Mike punched me. Tears streamed down my bruised and bloody cheeks as he raped me. Finally, when he rolled off me, I snatched up my gun. I shot his head, after shooting off the one south of the boarder. He had taken my virginity against my will and filled me with shame and self hate. Now I had taken his life. After moving my weapon and bag at the water's edge, I once again scrubbed my body clean. Once I was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt I took Mike's weapon. Eureka! It was a shotgun. Later in the day I ran into a girl whose name I never knew. She accused me of stealing Edward from her. Something within me snapped then. Whatever expression was in my eyes made her back up, but she wasn't faster than a speeding bullet threw the brain. After her, I killed others and took their weapons until I was the only one standing. _

_From that day on I had a new motto—"God is dead"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

My mind jerked out of the past. I rocketed out of the bathtub and saw my reflection in the mirror. With my brain still caught in the memory of Mike raping me and impregnate me with my daughter, I saw myself in the reflection as I was when I was human just after the rape. Wet hair clinging to the skin of my back, neck and face and naked. I screamed. As I did, I let my power unleash. Invisible blades slashed out from around me, destroying the room. I collapsed to my knees, but I didn't cry or anything remotely close to it. Ever since the Game stripped me of everything I was and bleed dry my humanity I never cried even while I was still human. Not long after, I felt arms wrap around me and covered me with a towel. Morgana. She and Anne quickly dried me off and dressed me in comfy clothes. They got me to the bed and tucked me under the covers. They laid down with me and soon Ben, Dante, Adam and Rowan joined us on my huge bed. I later learned that Mary had gotten Rowan. My family had seen what had happened to me through brain chatroom, but it was more manageable that way. It was quite a different to experience it as Rowan and I had done. To feel the blood of your enemy and your own on your skin, the weight of your weapon in your hand, running for your life and fighting to save your own skin. I began to feel Morgana using her powers to put me into a sleep like state. Surrounded by my siblings and Rowan, I let her powers drift me to 'sleep'.

My last thought before all was dark was, _"Thank god my bed is huge."_ (There are 7 people in it after all)

When I woke up the next morning, the only ones left in my bed was Morgana, Rowan and of course me. Upon seeing that I was awake, Morgana pulled Rowan off the bed and started dragging him towards the door.

"Out!" Morgana yelled as she shoved him out of the door. Once he was gone, she dragged me to her bathroom. She filled the tub, removed my clothes and helped me into the hot water. Normally I would have been calling her a pushy bitch, but after my flashback I was like a zombie. At this point, it wouldn't take much to send me spiraling into my killing rage. While Morgana washed my hair and body, Anne brought in a red tank top and black sweat pants. After I was washed, my body was dried and my sisters helped me dress. Morgana sat me on a stool in front of her huge vanity and mirror before starting to brush and dry my hair. Anne slipped out of the bathroom and returned with a coffee mug filled with warm human blood, freshly drained.

My family had dealt with a similar incident twice before and knew what needed to be done to help me gain control, calm down and return to my normal self.

"I gave Rowan all six of the t-shirts we brought with us. He got a good laugh when I told him our name for them," Anne told me as she handed me my cup of blood.

Morgana raised an elegant eyebrow. "Politicians suck ass isn't _that_ funny."

Anne shrugged. "He thought it was and agreed with the slogan. By the way, I told Aro about the bathroom Wrena and he's going to have his people fix it right away."

I nodded and kept sipping my blood.

"I think it would be best if you stayed in our rooms and relax until the ball tonight," Morgana advised as she put my hair into a messy bun.

Again I nodded. "Sounds good. I will be able to read and meditate without being bothered by anyone unwelcomed."

My sisters nodded in return. They both knew I was referring the Cullens as anyone unwelcomed. I had a nasty feeling that if they saw me today, I would be drowned with their questions. "I'll see you two later. I'm going to get some reading out of the way," I said before leaving for my bedroom.

**Morgana's POV**

Anne and I walked through our Clan's rooms to the private sitting room that was connected to Mary's and Cal's room a few hours after parting ways with Wrena. Curled up on a comfy char that was closest to the unlit fireplace sat Wrena. As Anne and I sat down on chairs by our sister to read the books we brought, I saw that Wrena was reading my family Grimoire. Within the Grimoire contained magick spells, rituals, potion recipes, the magickal uses for stones, crystals, herbs, candles, colors and the meaning of runes and oghams, the witch's wheel used to create different sigils, how to control elements, and energy. Within my family Grimoire each of my ancestors recorded their powers and how to control them.

It made sense for Wrena to be reading it since one of her powers was to tap into other magickal beings powers and copy them. What made my sister so special was that she kept the powers when she wasn't around the person with the power she copied. A few months back she asked me to make her a charm to help control her power to copy powers. No matter how hard she tried to shield against copying someone's powers, but it was against her will.

A few hours later, I looked up at the clock to see the time. Four hours until day two of the ball.

"Time to get ready," I told the others as I stood closing my book.

Wrena and Anne looked up at me, and then looked at the clock. Without a word Anne left the room.

"_Going for a shower and getting dressed,"_ came her voice on brain chatroom.

I left Wrena to her own devises for awhile as I ran to get a quick shower. After I was clean, dried and put on a dressing gown, I went and to find Wrena. She was still in the sitting room reading and gave a weak growl of annoyance when I told her to go take a shower. Soon enough both myself and Wrena were in our belly dancing costumes each with a wings of Isis. **(Links to the pictures and the dances are in my profit!) **

"Are our outfits for after our performance going to be in a side room next to the great room," I stated while making sure Wrena's costume was secure as well as my own. It would be awkward and highly embarrassing for the top to fall off while dancing.

She nodded in response and grabbed her belly dancing sword, the only one that wasn't sharpened, and headed to the Great hall.

**AN:**

**Yay! End of this chapter! If the links don't work please let me know and I will fix it…Or I will send you the links over a review reply. **

**I know I was said I was going to post more in this chapter but it is 5 pages already, so just deal with it. I've been really busy lately ever since my life went down the toilet, so I'm trying to get back on my feet while trying to avoid getting caught in another rip tide ((soul cookie for anyone who ones what that is!)) I'm heading out this weekending to my Aunt and Uncle's mountain cabin and there is no internet or cell phone reception…*DIES!!! Resurrects self * But I will have my handie notebook which I will be hand writing the next chapter. By the looks of things, the Year Ball will be max 4-6 chapters *Dies again then resurrects self again * **

**KEEP THE PIMP HAND STRONG! *Bows and exits stage right***


	8. Chapter Six: Year Ball Part 3

**AN: Please review and give ****constructive**** criticism! The reason I spelled Magickal with a 'k' instead of a 'c' is because 'Magick' is the real magick, while 'magic' is the parlor tricks that Magicians do. It's very common in the Wiccan, Witch, and Druid practices to spell it this way.**

**I will post when time and creativity will allow, but I won't post a chapter even if it's typed up if people aren't review!!!! SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!**

**-Thoughts and Flashbacks are **_**italics**_

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**So here it is **_**The Game.**_** Sit back and enjoy! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft didn't tell me it was wrong and I type these things without rereading them before posting!!!!**

**Last time on ****The Game:**

"_Are our outfits for after our performance going to be in a side room next to the great room," I stated while making sure Wrena's costume was secure as well as my own. It would be awkward and highly embarrassing for the top to fall off while dancing. She nodded in response and grabbed her belly dancing sword, the only one that wasn't sharpened, and headed to the Great hall. _

_**Chapter Six: Year Ball Part 3**_

**Alice's POV**

The chatter that had been going on since the second day of the ball began ended suddenly has the lights went out, leaving only the lights above the dais on. Two figures emerged from a side door, one being B-Wrena and the other one I recognized as Morgana. Their dance was hypnotic. During the dance I glanced side ways at Edward. His face was torn between longing, pain and anger. I guessed he was angry because of the male thoughts about Wrena.

"_You have no right to be angry at them Edward. You have Brenna now." _

Edward looked at me as my thought reached him. His eyes were cold and black. He knew what I said was true.

The duet ended and Wrena stepped off the stage and glided through the side door. She soon returned, helped Morgana prepare and went back through the door. During Morgana's dance, I came to a disturbing realization about the situation. Men were pigs. **((Sorry to my male readers, but I know how most of you think…Do I have male readers?)) **It seems like most of the men were drooling and ogling her like she was a slab of meat. I was highly impressed at Morgana's skill, moving seamlessly from the wings of Isis, to no prop, and then a silk veil.

When her dance was done, she bowed and exited through the same door Wrena had done. A few seconds later, Wrena came out carrying a sword.

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella came out carrying a sword. What had happened to her during The Game that caused her to change so much? Her very dance was so different to how Bella was when I left to protect the secret of me and my family.

The Bella I knew wouldn't been so bold to do the moves she was performing now. She wouldn't even had the balance to do so.

The thoughts of the men around me filled me with a rage so great that I wanted to rip out their throats. Alice's thought reined me in. She was right. I had no right to Bella now and I had Brenna. How she convinced me to change her after we married I will never know. Maybe because of losing Bella, I didn't want to lose someone else that I loved because of my stupidity.

Bella's dance ended. She bowed gracefully before leaving the stage.

**Alice's POV**

The lights turned back on and the chatter that had died with the lights returned. The conversations were now focused on the three dances we just watched. Quickly, I detached myself from my family and made my way to the door Wrena and Morgana were in.

"Damn dress!" I heard from inside the room. It sounded like Wrena.

"What's wrong?" Another voice asked; Morgana's.

"It's not tight enough and it's falling down," grumbled Wrena.

I opened the door. Wrena was glaring at her dress while Morgana, who was already dress and ready, tried to help.

"I have a solution."

Both women looked up and their looks remained confused as I pulled a long red ribbon from my hair and tired it right under Wrena's bust. Morgana smiled when that seemed to have taken care of the problem. Wrena looked in the mirror and nodded.

"I like the dress better with the empire waist band."

Morgana broke into a laugh.

"Mark this day down in your calendar Alice," She giggled as she turned to me; "Wrena usually doesn't care about how a dress looks."

"She still has the aversion to fashion?" I asked.

"And I will always have that," Wrena stated.

It looked like she had placed an emotionless mask on her face. She fingered the ribbon as she stared at me as if her eyes could pierce my mind.

Wrena smirked.

"I can."

I blinked.

"You can read thoughts?"

Wrena nodded and whispered sadly, "among other things."

"Which reminds me," Morgana's voice broke in as she took an amulet from a bag and placed it around Wrena's throat.

The amulet was red and gold on a gold chain. It had a vague resemblance to a spider. My face must have shown my confusion because Morgana said, "It's to keep her from the powers of others."

She left, leaving Wrena and me alone.

"Are there a lot of people wanting to attack you with their powers?"

Wrena shook her head. "It's so I don't absorb and copy every power of everyone there. I'm deadly enough without them and gaining as many powers as there are in the great hall would drive me mad."

I nodded not wanting to press the issue.

Her face became blank again.

"You left me," her voice was filled with anger.

"We had no choice!" I cried, desperate to try and make her understand.

"You could have changed me or taken me with you!" She growled.

"When I had the vision of what was to come and the family knew they had to flee, Edward didn't think they would force a police chief's daughter into that."

Fury danced in Wrena's eyes but she spoke in a low and cold voice. "No you didn't think. You want to know what happened to me to change me? Well here it is!"

As soon as the words left Wrena's mouth, I started to have a vision. No they weren't visions. They were memories of what happened to Wrena during The Game. It felt like a long time before the images faded and when I could see again, Wrena was kneeling next to me. I didn't remember falling.

She helped me to get back on my feet and stared at my face.

"Now you know why I am the way I am," she stated and then headed for the door.

I watched her go.

"You're daughter is beautiful and she looks a lot like you." The words poured from my lips before I could stop them.

Wrena stopped, but remained with her back towards me. She nodded and exited the room.

**Wrena's POV**

After leaving Alice in the side room, I sought out my family. Morgana, who's back had be to me, turned and gazed at me with piercing eyes.

"You showed her didn't you," she said in a whisper.

I nodded.

"How did she react? How is she taking it?" Anne asked.

"Does it look like I care?" can my response as I raised my eyebrow.

"I swear Wrena, you have the sensitivity of an amputated arm" Adam said frowning.

Everyone but Cal, Anne and Mary laughed.

"I see no problem with her being insensitive," came a voice from behind me; "It's what The Game tends to do those who survive."

I turned around and came face to face with Rowan.

"Care for a dance milady?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Mind if I pick the dance?"

Rowan nodded that I could and through brain chat, I told to band what song to play. When the song began he laughed.

"You're a fan of Glenn Miller?"

"I love swing dancing to his song 'In the Mood'."

"I think we can arrange that," he laughed again as he twirled me.

After a few dances Rowan said, "You would get along with a friend of mine."

"Really now. Is he here?" I asked looking around.

He shook his head.

"Aro has forbidden Necromancers to be in his hall," Rowan said grimly.

My crimson eyes searched his.

"He's a survivor isn't he?"

Rowan nodded.

"I heard there is a blood bar not to far from here. Do you want to go?" I asked.

"Sure."

Five minutes later, we meet outside of the castle having both changed clothes. We decided to walk at human speed making our walk to the blood bar fifteen minutes long. A tingling sensation rippled across my skin. I turned my head just enough to see who was following us. It was Brenna.

My first thought was, "Why the fuck is she following us?"

My second thought was, "Why the fuck isn't she clinging to Edward? Isn't she aware that I'm a killer for hire?"

"_We have company,"_ I sent to message to Rowan through brain chat.

He took a quick look.

"Let her follow us. She will soon regret it."

Oh he was a good friend indeed. Unless the human was a hunter, they would never leave a blood bar alive. It was a cheerful thought. A light bulb turned on in my head. I suddenly had my plan solid on how to kill my target, Brenna, and make Edward suffer more at the same time! Gain his trust by saving the human from the vampires in the blood bar and then before the wedding night I will crush not only his trust but his heart like he did to me by killing her.

My evilness and brilliance amazed even me at times.

**AN:**

**Yay! End of this chapter and it's 7 full pages long! If the links don't work please let me know and I will fix it…Or I will send you the links over a review reply. **

**Morgana's and Wrena's Dance:**

.com/watch?v=sm1DpfJmaOM

**Morgana's Dance:**

.com/watch?v=HHuM5N11DcE

**Wrena's Dance:**

.com/watch?v=dJWdPAGWOf8

**Next chapter will have a fight scene!!! Btw my trip was fun and my parents have returned from Lithuania. YAY!!!!!! **

**Remember to review and tell your friends!!! **


End file.
